


Actions Have Consequences

by NaegiMakotos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaegiMakotos/pseuds/NaegiMakotos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumb poem I wrote about a dumb weenie. Chapter 1 spoilers from the first game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Have Consequences

I don't want this.  
I never wanted this.  
I never will want this.  
Why am I talented,  
when I don't want to be?

I don't want to be normal,  
but this isn't the abnormality  
I was looking for.  
I'm scared to die,  
but I'm scared to live.

Please, don't do this.  
I want to go home.  
I didn't mean to act this way.  
Please believe me.  
You're going to do it anyway.

I failed the test  
that should have taught me  
"Actions have consequences."  
Is this my punishment?  
Please don't call home.

Tie me up  
and shoot me already.  
I'm tired of waiting.  
I don't want to be scared,  
I want to be free.

Erase who I am,  
but not who I was.  
I've had my regrets.  
I'm sorry, so please,  
don't hesitate, just shoot.


End file.
